Mila Naniki
| image = Mila Naniki - 14729279.jpg | names = Mila Naniki Salina de la Renta | height = 5 ft 8 in (1.73 m) | weight = 141 lbs (64 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Carolina, Puerto Rico | death_date = | death_place = | resides =Orlando, Florida | billed =Miami, Florida | trainer = Chasyn Rance Santana Garrett | debut = September 3, 2016 | retired = }} Selina de la Renta (February 6, 1997) is a Puerto Rican professional wrestler. She is best known for her current work on the American independent circuit in the Florida promotions in shows for I Believe In Wrestling, American Combat Wrestling, Full Impact Pro, Wrestle Aid Orlando, Championship Wrestling Entertainment and Platinum Pro Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2016-present) 'Florida Promotions' At BELIEVE 127 Naniki made her in-ring debut in a tag team match with Raegan Fire & Thea Trinidad, losing to Dominique Fabiano, Raquel & Santana Garrett. She returned at BELIEVE 130 on October 15, to teamw with Raegan Fire in a tag match won by Courtney Stewart and Kaci Lennox. On October 18 at Girl Fight Wrestling 12, Naniki won her first singles match when she defeated Kaci Lennox. On November 4 at Wrestle Aid Orlando Redemption, Naniki lost a rematch against Kaci Lennox. On November 5 at BELIEVE 131, Naniki once more teamed with Raegan Fire in a tag match won by Courtney Stewart & Kaci Lennox. On December 3, at BELIEVE 132, Naniki finished her debut year with a victory over her tag team partner Raegan Fire. On January 13, 2017, Naniki returned at BELIEVE 133, where she and partner Amber Nova were defeated by Kaci Lennox & Raegan Fire. At BELIEVE 134, Naniki teamed with former TNA Knockout Raquel in a tag match won by former TNA Knockout Thea Trinidad & Kaci Lennox. At BELIEVE 136 on March 3, Naniki teamed with Aria Blake to defeat Kaci Lennox and Layne Rosario in a tag team match. On March 17 at BELIEVE 137, she defeated Kaci Lennox in a singles match. The following week on March 22 at ACW Proving Ground, Naniki defeated Aspyn Rose. On March 25 at PW2.0 Beauties Beast And Champion, Naniki teamed with Leo O'Farrell in a mixed tag match won by Aria Blake & Trish Adora. At PW2.0 Legends And Heroes on March 28, Naniki was part of a winning tag team with Lucy Blossom and Santana Garrett in defeating Brandi Lauren, Robyn Reid & Trish Adora. The following day on March 29 at ACW Proving Ground, Naniki wrestled Isla Dawn to a no-contest finish. Naniki missed two full months away from the ring, until on the June 7th at ACW Proving Ground, Naniki returned to defeat Aria Blake in a singles match. On June 11, she ventured from the Florida bookings to wrestle in Massachusetts for Big Time Wrestling, where she was defeated in her BTW debut match against Amber Nova. On September 1, Mila returned to the ring at BELIEVE 145, where she and Aria Blake defeated Kaci Lennox & Miss Hannah in a tag team match. Personal life Attended the Saint Francis High School and the private school Colegio Bautista de Carolina in Carolina, Puerto Rico. She later moved to Orlando, Florida where she attended the Lake Nona High School. She went on to pursue secondary education at the Valencia College in Orlando where she studied screenwriting and film. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''Booty Call'' *'Signature moves' :*''Becky Shake'' (stinkface) :*Pop Up Booty'' :*''Somersault booty'' *'Entrance Music' :*''"Booty"'' by JLO *'Nicknames' :*''"Booty Monster"'' *'Managers and valets' :*Amber O'Neal :*Leo O'Farrell *'Teams and stables' :*The Spoiled Brats :*Team Rico - with Leo O'Farrell Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1997 births Category:2016 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Models Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling (Webster) alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Aid Orlando alumni Category:Anchor Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 2.0 alumni Category:Managers and valets